


Bred by the Bounty Hunter

by starcall



Series: Galactic Encounters [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Riding, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: Leia needs Boushh's armor to rescue Han, but when the bounty hunter takes it off, her plan goes awry.A missing scene of how Leia acquired the disguise for Jabba's Palace, and what she did to get it.
Relationships: Boushh/Leia Organa, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Galactic Encounters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bred by the Bounty Hunter

The door to the rented quarters at the back of the Ord Mantell taphouse opens and from the shadows, Princess Leia Organa speaks.

"Evening. It's Boushh, isn't it?"

The bounty hunter spins with a fighter's grace, his blaster leaping into his hand, leveling at her as he finishes the motion.

"There. Now that we've both got blasters pointed at each other..." Leia says dryly, adjusting her grip on her own pistol. "...can we have a chat?"

Despite the blank black stare of his helmet's visor, Boushh's predatory suspicion is obvious.

"I've come to bargain. I've heard there's something you value a lot more than credits." She crosses her legs, sitting back in the filthy, tiny room's only chair. The sound of music and carousing spills from the main room of the dive, muffled only a little by the cheaply fabricated walls.

The helmet tilts to the side, the muzzle of the blaster holding steady.

"Namely, your life," Leia finishes calmly.

There is a rush of modulated air from the grilled muzzle that she realizes is a mirthless laugh.

"You've been gathering Black Sun secrets, haven't you?"

The Ubese stiffens, falling instantly silent.

"Can't imagine they'd be too happy about that, would they?" Leia allows herself a wry smile. Maz's intel had paid off, big time. "See, I have a friend who knows a whole a lot of things and a whole lot of people. And unless you do a couple of things for me, she's going to put the word out to Black Sun."

Tense with cold rage, Boushh glances from left to right as if looking for a way out. The barrel of his blaster wavers, then drops. "What... things?" Distorted by the helmet, it’s a quiet, scrambled hiss, but understandable Basic.

"First off, you'll stop hunting Chewie and I, obviously. And secondly, I need your armor." Leia looks him up and down. As Maz had pointed out, he’s almost exactly her height, a diminutive meter and a half. It should all be a good fit.

Boushh makes a noise that sounds like a "tsk" of indignation.

"Go on." Leia lifts her chin.

He indicates his helmet. "I cannot breathe your air. I will die."

"So I've heard." She reaches into a pouch on her belt and took out a small portable rebreather. Maz had thought of everything. "This should work."

He holds out a gloved hand.

"Uh-uh. I'll give it to you when you give me the armour. Go on."

Boushh squares his shoulders and began to unsnap the buckles. The metal plating, the belts, laden with weapons and explosives fall to the floor with a clank.

"...And I know you've got quite the arsenal, so watch it."

He grumbles something in his own tongue, likely profane. As the many layers of survival leathers begin to come off, several small blades, a holdout blaster, and a set of vibro-knucklers clatter out.

As she'd suspected, his armor hides a slight frame, with thin arms and a narrow chest. His clavicle, ribs and pelvis press out unnaturally from his dark ashen grey skin, dry and completely hairless, decorated with pale scars. But as he shifts to step out of his boots, the sharply etched muscles of his abdomen roll, as tight and supple as a snake's.

Pulling off his gloves, he looks almost comical standing there in nothing but his leggings and the bulky helmet, though he gives no sign of being cold or ashamed. With long, knobby fingers, he unlaces the fastening on his leggings and slides them down his bony hips.

Leia had thought he'd be wearing undergarments. He’s not.

His cock hangs between his sinewy thighs like some bloated, greyish creature, shockingly disproportionate to his undersized build. Leia feels the aghast urge to clap her hand over her mouth, whether to stifle a gasp, scream or laugh she’s not sure. She clenches her jaw tight and tears her eyes away from his naked groin.

Boushh straightens, utterly unself-conscious. Again, he holds out his hand. Vaguely, she remembers that she had planned to collect the armor and helmet first and throw the rebreather on her way out while he held his breath. But as she realizes her cheeks have grown hot against her will, she reacts automatically, tossing it to him.

He catches it, reaches up and the helmet comes off. Leia finds herself staring back at a pair of large black eyes, shining like an insect's, dark circles of pigmentation framing the sockets. He’s bald, the cheekbones jutting from the gaunt face, his lips dark and thin, his nose flat with slits for nostrils. Smoothly, he fits the transparent re-breather on and exhales, tinny and filtered.

Exposed and unmasked, he is far more human-looking than she'd expected. With a sickening swallow, she realizes that she wants to keep looking at him. The sharp, angled lines of his naked body, the alien obscenity of that massive cock demand her gaze, like a speeder crash she just can’t look away from. When was the last time she was this close to a naked man?

"You are privileged to witness a True Ubese." Without the electronic scrambler, Boushh's voice is rasping and whispery, barely audible.

Leia lets out a soft, scoffing breath, clearing her dry throat. "Privileged?"

"Only those I breed are allowed to see me." The black eyes are deep and liquid. His voice is cold. Her eyes follow his hand as it wraps around the thickness of his phallus. One move of his spidery fingers and it unfurls before her, the fat, dark mushroom-head emerging as his cock hardens into a massive erection corded with thick blue veins.

There is a churning in her own belly, revulsion and arousal all boiling together, awakening that natural, animal part of her that’s gone ignored since that first touch of Han's lips. For all her education and training, her diplomatic poise and principled leadership, Leia is made of fire at her core, sensation and impulse, thrill and vigor. She loves Han, or at least she'd said so in that desperate moment, but sometimes she just needs sex.

Boushh's unblinking gaze seems to see it all. "You are... in heat."

She snorts, shaking her head, even as the hot rush between her thighs echoes his words. "That's a new one." She should stun him. Take the armor and go. His shoulders are hunching, legs spreading slightly. She recognizes an aggressive stance when she sees one--who knows what he might attempt.

"New bargain," He rasps. "I breed you. You take this." He gestures to the pile of his armor and weapons.

Leia's stomach clenches. "Or I could kill you now and take it."

Boushh shrugs. "You have one shot. Then I come." He indicates the six feet between them. "But you will not shoot. You want to be bred."

Then he moves to her.

Leia lifts the blaster, rising, but as the sharp, chemical musk of his skin invades her nostrils, the weapon turns aside and slips from her fingers. With the blood pumping in her ears it could be mistaken for a fight for her life as he shoves her back against the wall, their hands clawing at each other. His fingers roughly take hold of her face and neck, fingers probing her lips.

She’s used to looking up at men, used to kissing them too, so instead she just opens her mouth to his fingers and urgently tugs her shirt open to feel the cool air on her skin.

The fastener gives easily, exposing her pale flesh to the waist. Boushh runs his fingers across her stomach and ribs, almost experimental. Leia wonders if he's ever been with a human before, then gasps as he cups her breasts, lifts them out of her practical black bra. She looks down to see her bare nipples pebble for him, the soft swell of her tits yielding to his groping touch.

Since he can't use his mouth, he makes use of hers, reaching up to let her wet his fingers so they're slippery on her tits, twisting and teasing her into a flushed mess.

It’s quiet, except for his artificial breaths and her natural ones, the rustle of fabric as they grapple with Leia's clothing, hands fumbling over each other. "I've got it--" Leia snaps, unbuckling her belt, shoving her high military trousers down over her hips.

She wants to be naked, free the heat spreading across her body. She hops up on the small, bare metal table, watches light-headed as Boushh strips off her boots, yanks her trousers past her knees and ankles. He even moves to take off her tall boot-socks, but impatient, she grabs for him, running her fingers across the sharp bones, the knotted muscle.

His hand dives into her underwear, long fingers curling against her clit. "Hff--" Leia arches, throwing her head back, stifling moans which break as he shoves inside her slick pussy, strong fingers driving against the right spots. Her legs fold up as she keens, gripping the edge of the table, eyelids fluttering as her gaze fixes on his still throbbing cock, thrusting out like a brutal weapon, stiff and shiny. 

She sits up and pushes him away, stocking feet landing on the floor as she drives him back into the chair she was sitting in moments before. She only takes a second to step out of her panties before straddling his skinny frame, wrapping her hand around his large member, warm and fleshy, to haul it into position beneath her.

She’s wet from his fingers, but it still goes in slow, stretching her walls as she sinks down. Leia pants, head reeling at what his alien organ might do to her, but she’s determined to tame it, claim the fuck she's been craving.

Gravity and her inner muscles do their work and then her pussy is squeezed full of swollen, inhuman cock, pulsing like it has a heartbeat of its own. Breath quickening, she gasps out a choked moan and immediately, her hips begin to move, humping against him to work every inch of him inside her.

The chair legs scrape noisily against the floor as she rides him, steady and insistent. Those overly-large eyes regard her with an unblinking fascination, but he sits back and allows her control, one grey hand spreading across her hip and belly, the other splaying out behind her to couch her lower back.

Leia has never felt so full. Her breath surges, trembling and sharp, as her muscles clench around his shaft, screwing her hips to saw him in and out of her tight cunt. She grinds her sensitive clit against the rough skin of his pelvis until she's dizzy, using him to get herself off while his cock does the rest. She can tell the Ubese is enjoying it too, from the twitching of the muscles at his jaw, the way he grips her tighter. As he finds her naked ass and squeezes, spreading her, she can feel his blood rising, wanting more, so she quickens her pace.

She can't help but moan, raw and desperate, as she pushes against the back of the chair and bounces in Boushh's lap. Try as she might, her short, rhythmic cries rival the wet clap of her pinkish pale ass on his ashen thighs every time she impales herself on his towering cock. They're moving together, rough and primal, his hips lifting off the chair to thrust up into her pussy, her hands moving to cling to his neck. He hauls her legs up onto the chair so he can pull off her socks and when he paws at the remains of her military shirt and utilitarian bra, she helps him tear them off, fabric ripping and falling to the floor until she's completely naked. Her hair is coming out of its tight bun in wild brown strands and sweat is beading his bald head.

" _Unhh, unhh, uhh—_ oh--oh _Force_ \--bed--the bed--" Leia bites out, breathless, and he stands obediently with a muffled grunt, lifting her with a strength belied by his compact body. He drops her onto the cheap mattress, his hardness slipping out of her with a lewd sound. She's aghast at the amount of thick, creamy arousal that drips from his member, but it only makes her wetter that her body is loving being fucked by a creepy, alien bounty hunter this much. She's always liked scoundrels, but this is really too much...

The coarse sheets are prickly against her bare back as Boushh pushes her legs back and climbs on top of the mattress, his strange visage looming over her as he plants his feet on either side of her hips. In one motion, he lowers himself into a wide squat, his spidery legs bowed, his weight pinning her knees back around her ears, sliding his glistening erection inside her again from above. " _Ungghh_ \--what the hell--" Leia bites out as his cock bottoms out inside her, flushing at being contorted into such a helpless, exposed position.

Then Boushh nimbly rolls forward onto the balls of his feet, braces his hands on either side of her head and starts to thrust. In this unorthodox pose, his huge cock slams down into her from above like a missile. Her upturned ass is completely off the mattress, her pussy offered up for his plundering thickness. Leia's breath is thin and harsh through her gritted teeth, unable to tear her eyes from his meaty shaft plunging into her spread, dripping sex, her delicate lips gripping wantonly around his girth.

She's lost all control. He's mounting her, his sinewy muscle driving into her soft flesh, deafening her with each stinging, obscene clap _—SMACK SMACK SMACK—_ breeding her like he said he would _._ She's never been fucked like this before, folded in half and pinned, climbed on top of and rutted furiously like an animal. He's so deep inside her, she can feel the power of every thrust reverberate through her abdomen, sending shockwaves through her insides.

“ _Ughh—guhh—h-huh—anh—aanhh—AANH—"_ Leia grits her teeth but the scream is forced out, high and whining. Boushh’s heavy, dark grey balls swing wildly, slapping against her asshole over and over as he squats his entire weight down to pound her sucking cunt, his thighs spread wide, his feet flat on the mattress. The metal bed frame bangs against the wall. Her toes curl, grasping at the air. Her nails scrabble at his jutting shoulder blades, and she’s coming, clenching around his girth, arching up off the sheet. “Oh _, goddess—_ oh, fuck _,_ f-fuck _, fuuuuck…_ ”

She lets out an undignified whimper, eyes watering, as Boushh’s cockhead relentlessly batters her g-spot through her quick, shuddering orgasm, her spread legs quivering. Her lips part, to catch her heaving breath, and he bends low as if to suck in her hitching gasps of pleasure, looking down at her with his beetle-black eyes. She stares back, knowing it’s only pleading submission on her face as she clings to his bicep, clutches her bouncing breasts as his smashing hips ripple her firm ass-cheeks.

“Beg… beg to be bred…” He hisses, tendons in his neck straining.

Sweat is shining on her naked, flushing body and her pussy is gushing, squelching around his monstrous cock. “Breed me _—_ " She gasps, taking huge gulps of air, every muscle in her body tensing and roiling. “Breed me, Boushh, breed me with that big fucking thing… _hnghhh_ oh, fuck, oh Force, it’s so _BIG_ , you bastard _—_ ”

Her fingers dig into his neck, holding him in place as she humps back against his pistoning cock as best she can with his bruising hands holding her legs around her ears. Boushh seethes with genuine intensity for the first time, breath coming harsh and distorted through his rebreather, looking like he wants to devour her whole.

“Take my seed, Princess of Alderaan _—_ ” He snarls, plowing her so hard that she catches splatters of her own cream on her chest as it's flung from his skewering cock.

Delirious with filthy ecstasy, Leia moans in anxious anticipation. “ _Mhm, mhm…_ pump me full of it… I want it, I want it… want your load d-deep in my p-pussy…” She begs, until her throat is cracked. 

Finally, she feels his shaft begin to twitch, his strokes erratic and wild, and then—the glorious punch of the first spurt inside her. “ _Hsshhh_ … You belong… to Boushh…” Hunching over her, the bounty hunter slams home, plunging balls-deep into her pussy, pumping her full of his seed, load after load.

“ _YES,_ come inside me, yes, yes, yes… oh, Force, fill me up…” Leia sobs, locking her legs tight around him, heels hooked against his lower back as the hot gush of cum warms her aching cunt for the first time, making her seize up around him for the second time. "I'm coming again, I'm coming again..." She slurs, eyes rolling back in her head. This orgasm is long and punishing, dozens of quick-firing little pulses like a repeating blaster thrumming through her as they writhe against each other. His cum floods out of her around his girth, bubbling like lava, mingling with her own juices, churned by his final, throbbing stabs against her rear wall.

When every drop from his balls has been emptied inside her, he dismounts, rolling to the side, and Leia lies there naked, chest rising and falling, his cum oozing out of her and into the valley of her ass. She’s dizzy and debauched, boneless from the best fuck of her life, but still, her eyes flick to the blaster lying on the floor nearby, the various weapons scattered around the room.

But Boushh makes no move to get the drop on her, though it would be a perfect opportunity. Maybe he’s in a similar state of sex-drunk exhaustion, or maybe he’s remembering her threat of blackmail.

Her comlink chimes from her trouser pocket. She rises, her knees buckling as soon as she stands, and on wobbling, unsteady legs she snatches it up. It’s Maz.

“Did you get the armor? I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“No….” Leia says, still a little breathless as she shimmies her underwear over her cum-dripping sex, pulling her trousers back on. “No trouble at all…”

On the bed, Boushh stirs, sitting up. Still slathered in thick white cum and her sticky wetness, his ashen cock is hardening, swelling back to its towering stature in his lap.

“Wonderful… I’ll see you back at the Falcon, then? Chewbacca is getting anxious, the big lug,” Maz says.

“…Just going to take care of one more thing… I won’t be long…” She finds herself saying, crossing casually to the bedside, even as she fastens her shirt.

“Very well… I’ll deal with the Wookiee. You must not get much time to yourself these days…” Maz’s voice is tinny through comlink speaker as Leia takes it away from her ear, bending at the waist, almost double so she can take the bounty hunter’s bulging cockhead into her mouth.

Leia disconnects the call just before the room fills with the slurping of her cleaning the cum off the Ubese’s rock-hard member, the gulping as she swallows him down as deep as she can.

Hissing softly, Boushh puts a strong, bony hand on the back of her head and starts to thrust. Dutifully, Leia looks up at him as her lips stretch around his girth, struggling not to gag as he stuffs her throat. “ _Glck… glrk… glck… gluck…”_

She makes him come again like that, standing by the bed with her legs spread in a “V”, hands braced on his hips as her head bobs in his lap. He groans and bucks into her mouth, shooting another liter or so of bitter, salty cum into her throat.

Leia swallows every mouthful without choking, slowly sucks his length clean. Meeting his gaze, she gives his massive cock a goodbye kiss. "Just so you know, bounty hunter... no one's ever fucked me like that before," she murmurs, straightening. "You're the biggest and the best I've ever had. Congrats."

His eyes widen as she raises the blaster. The stun bolt spreads over his body and he drops back onto the bed with a thud, unconscious. She licks her lips, letting out a sigh as she takes a last look at his naked body, before gathering up his armor. Boushh would likely be dead within a few months. Even without Maz’s help, Black Sun will catch on any day now and poor Boushh will end up in a shallow grave on some backwater planet.

But _—s_ he thinks, feeling his warm cum drip out of her to collect in her underwear _—s_ he'll remember him for the rest of her life. 


End file.
